1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garments subject to becoming soiled in use, especially diapers and underclothing and more particularly concerns a garment assembly consisting of a garment and an attached nonporous bag on the back of the garment, and more specifically concerns a garment assembly of a garment and attached nonporous bag large enough to be reversed ie turned inside out to close the garment after it becomes soiled and is removed from the wearer.
When parents are travelling with infants, considerable difficulty is experienced in disposing of soiled diapers in a safe, sanitary, leakproof, odor-free manner. The same difficulty is encountered in maternity wards of hospitals where large numbers of diapers are soiled daily and must be disposed of in the most sanitary way possible. Similar difficulties are experienced in hospitals where there are patients wearing undergarments who suffer from HIV, incontinence of urine, fecal matter, and body discharges such as blood, pus, mucous, etc. Generally the soiled diapers and undergarments are thrown haphazardly into hampers in a very disorderly fashion where they can fall out, and are free to emit odors, leak toxic fluids, etc.